Wikitroid:Requests for access/RoyboyX
This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it. Closed by [[User:FastLizard4|'''FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 07:44, December 27, 2009 (UTC).' RoyboyX running for Adminship 'for access/RoyboyX|action=edit&section=4}} Voice your opinion' (talk page) '(8/0/1) Support (80% required for success); Scheduled to end 07:38, 27 December 2009 (UTC)' - A great addition to Wikitroid. Very knowledgeable of Metroid facts, quite professional in his edits, and I feel he understands what it takes to be an Administrator. -- [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept this offer because I feel that I can help expand this Wikia, fight vandals and complete other tasks. I'd love to be a part of the team. [[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 14:23, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I feel that it is a privilage to have been nominated for becoming an administrator. It shows that I have made wonderful progress here on Wikitroid. I love this Wikia and I will continue to work here as long as it needs me. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 14:23, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Wikitroid by running for administrator. It is recommended that you answer these optional questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What admin work do you intend to take part in? ::Helping clean up vandalism.: :2. What are your best contributions to Wikitroid, and why? ::I am notable for writing the Research entries from each Prime game to their pages, and completing the Bryyo and SkyTown Data pages.: :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::No, I have never been in conflict with anyone, nor has anyone caused me stress. If I do get insulted in the future, I will deal with the user maturely, and in a way that makes sense.: General comments }} * Links for RoyboyX: ---- Please keep discussion constructive and civil. If you are unfamiliar with the nominee, please thoroughly review before commenting. Discussion Just one thing, could you please stop using the RTE. Go to your prefs to disable it. We are kinda tired of seeing the "nbsp"s in articles. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Support #'Support' - As nominator. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 14:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - This user's been around since spring, has created a number of new aritcles, and makes use of the Talk pages as well. In addition, we need more active admins and RoyboyX seems to be among the top choices. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:07, December 20, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - An awesome editor and someone who has so far avoided arguments. [[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] 16:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) #'Support''' - Good guy, good editor, and good friend. I'm with ya all the way, partner! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 16:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - Why the hell not, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself in to. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - Good editor with an admin fitting personality. There are never too many admins anyway! [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 16:56, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - Same as FastLizard. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #'Support' - Works very hard and is dedicated to his projects. If he applies this kind of effort to adminship, he would be very effective and a welcome addition to the Wiki. Zeruel21 00:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Neutral #'Neutral' - Hmm... I don't know, from the looks of it, I think he has a bit more time to go. I'd support a new admin at 1,000 edits, with a great reputation, or either or. But, with all he's done, power to him, but I don't know him too well, so I don't know. I just think he needs a bit more time. I can't deside, so I'm staying neutral. If it's to be, then set him free... or something, lol. :) TerrorDactyl 22:22, December 24, 2009 (UTC) This is an RfA that passed successfully. Please do not modify it.